


The Girl Next Door

by taylortimeless



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Toni moves into a new neighborhood where she finds that a certain gorgeous redhead is her neighbor. Instantly falling for her, she tries to woo her.





	1. Chapter 1

Toni plopped down on her new bed completely exhausted. She and her grandfather were finally moved in. They had moved from the trailer park on the Southside to a nicer home on the Northside. It was odd that such a small house was placed in a neighborhood with mansions. Sure it wasn’t nice compared to the ritzy homes around it, but it could have been worse. 

However, a large part of her missed the trailer park. It’s where Sweet Pea and the rest of the gang lived. They had made some great memories there. She would missed being in walking distance of her serpent friends. Luckily she could still call or text. Sweet Pea and the gang didn’t like venturing off to the Northside if they didn’t have to. 

 

Toni heard a knock on her door. “Come in!” She called scrolling through Instagram. “Hey sweetheart, I’m going to grab some dinner. Is there anything you want?” Her grandfather stepped in. “I don’t know. Take out?” Toni replied glumly. “Alright.” He grandfather replied. Before he stepped out he turned around giving her one last glance. “I know you’re upset about the move, but you’ll realize eventually that it was for the best. I want you to have the opportunities.” He told her before leaving. 

Toni pondered on this thought for a minute. That is until she heard the sound of music coming from outside. Whoever it was, was blaring Cherry by Lana Del Rey. Toni was familiar with her music so she was able to recognize it quickly. 

Toni stuck her head out the window, following the sound to a cherry red convertible. She saw a gorgeous redhead with hair that cascaded down her shoulders through a red sun hat. She wore a short white 1950s dress with red classes eyed sunglasses. Toni felt her heart skip a beat.

The girl was absolutely beautiful. Toni didn’t realize how long she had been staring. She looked up suddenly making eye contact with Toni when she lowers her sunglasses. Toni’s mouth went completely dry. 

Damn this girl was gorgeous. Toni wasn’t going to let her know that she was making her nervous. “Hey there gorgeous.” Toni called giving her a wink. The redhead raised her sunglasses back up, wearing a smirk. Completely ignoring her she sped into the driveway when the gates had finally opened. 

Toni stood back from the window, chuckling to herself. She didn’t know who she was but whoever she was she was going to find a way to impress this girl. 

********  
“Wait what did you say her name was again?” Sweet Pea asked. “That’s the thing Sweets, I never got her name. I said hi and she basically ignored me.” Toni replied grabbing a slice of pizza. It was Friday and Toni and Sweet Pea were having their weekly pizza and movie night. 

The Shining played on the tv. It had gotten to the part where the little boy kept saying “Redrum”. Toni shuddered. “This part freaks me out so much.” Sweet Pea smirked at her. “Pussy” He teased. Toni playfully hit his arm. 

“Hey, I knew a kid like that back in second grade who would watch me for the whole time at recess.” Toni said defensively. Sweet Pea chuckled. “So what’s the game plan to woo your girl?” Sweet Pea asked. The room fell silent for a bit. 

Toni finally spoke. “I’ll find a way.” Toni smirked. Deep down she wasn’t sure if she would. What could she possibly say to the girl that had clearly shown no interest? 

*******  
The next day Toni was checking the mail when she heard the sound of the gates opening. Looking over she spotted a familiar redhead walking over toward the mailbox checking her mail. She looked gorgeous as usual wearing a white crop top and red shorts that showed off her curves nicely. Toni heart rate sped up. This was her chance. 

Toni made her way up to the girl which surprised her. “Hey.” Toni greeted. She thought she was going to melt being this close to her. But Toni had to keep her cool. Her eyes ran down Toni’s body. She then looked at her with annoyance. “And what do you want Raggamuffin?” The redhead asked putting on a fake smile.

Wow, that was rude. Toni bit her lip trying to hold back some of the anger brewing. She wasn’t going to let petty name calling get to her. The fact that she was so cute made it difficult to stay mad. “Your name.” Toni replied flashing her a smile. 

For a second it looked like she tried to hide a blush. But in no time she was back to her stony glare. “Cheryl, Cheryl Blossom. I notice you like staring at me so I may as well give you my Twitter handle. It’s @CherylBombshell.” Toni laughed. 

Toni bit her lip. “Nice to meet you Cheryl Bombshell.” She replied teasingly. Cheryl looked over at Toni’s motorcycle turning up her nose. “You actually drive on that?” She asked. Geez. So she was definitely a snob not that Toni was surprised. 

“Yeah. Wanna go for a spin with me?” Toni asked. Cheryl looked at her as though she thought she was the most pathetic person ever. “As if, sapphic serpent!” Cheryl replied turning away and walking toward the house. Toni was slightly disappointed. 

However she wasn’t going to let her know that. “Hey, you never got my name!” Toni shouted after her. Cheryl suddenly stopped to Toni’s surprise. “And what might that be?” Cheryl asked not evening turning around. “Toni Topaz.” Toni replied. “Whatever.” Cheryl commented. Wooing this girl wasn’t going to be easy. But Toni felt like it was worth it. Little did she know a smile had formed upon the other girl’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay shit happens.

“Move asshole!” Toni said to Sweet Pea knocking into his cart and speeding past him. She had finally convinced Sweet Pea to come on the Northside. They had been in Toni’s room playing Mario Kart Double Dash for hours. “Shit!” Sweet Pea growled as his players were knocked off of a bridge which put him in 7th place. 

“Hell yeah!” Toni shouted when she crossed the finish line in 1st place. Sweet Pea shook his head in disappointment, tossing the remote down. “Fuck you Topaz.” Sweet Pea laughed, playfully hitting her arm. 

The two laughed amongst one another once more until they heard loud music playing from outside. It was The Hollows by Why. “You want to go on the roof?” Toni asked suddenly bored and slightly curious. “Sure.” 

******  
They made it to the roof taking seats. Toni loved the view from up there. “DamnTopaz, you never told me that you had a hot neighbor.” Sweet Pea commented. Turns out the music was coming from Cheryl’s backyard. Toni looked over to where Sweet Pea was looking. Toni’s jaw dropped. 

She saw Cheryl wearing a white 1940s style one piece swim suit with red polka dots. She had on a red sun hat with white cat eyed sunglasses. She laid across a pool chair. Boy could that girl rock that bathing suit and those accessories.

Toni bit her lip feeling slightly aroused. The girl had a body that looked as though it were carved by the gods themselves. “I will definitely be coming over more often.” Sweet Pea commented before Toni hit him on the arm. “Ow!” 

Cheryl looked up at them as if she had heard them. Her body went cold. “Shit!” Toni cursed. Sweet Pea turned around to play it cool. Toni assumed it was just a coincidence because the music was certainly louder than they were. 

Cheryl lowered her glasses looking directly at Toni. Toni thought that she was going to die. “Enjoying the show Sappho?” Cheryl said loud enough so she could hear with a smirk. Toni was trying to play it cool as usual. 

“What show? I was just admiring the view from up here. You’ve got a lovely...backyard.” Toni replied teasingly glancing at the girl’s cleavage then back up to her eyes. Within a matter of seconds a boy showed up walking over toward her. 

“Who the hell is he?” Toni thought. “Oh Reggie! Just in time.” Cheryl said before placing her arms around him and crashing her lips onto his. They made out like that for about ten seconds. Toni had to admit that this bothered her. “Let’s go Sweets.” Toni replied disappointedly. She rolled her eyes getting up and making her way back to her window. 

When they finally pulled apart Cheryl looked up and noticed that Toni was gone. She smiled to herself. But a small part of her felt something else. 

************  
That night Toni’s grandfather had went away for the weekend on business. It was because of this new job that they were able to afford to move to the Northside. 

Toni and Sweet Pea has decided to rewatch American Horror Story on Netflix. Asylum of course because it was their favorite season. About halfway into the episode Sweet Pea had fallen asleep. 

Toni had to laugh because of how loud his snoring was. Suddenly Toni heard the sound of the door bell. “We didn’t order pizza...” Toni said to herself making her way out of the room and downstairs. 

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Cheryl standing there in revealing pajamas. Toni quickly averted her eyes. “Hey there Bombshell.” Toni greeted flirtatiously leaning against the door frame. Toni could have sworn that Cheryl had blushed in that moment. 

“Cut the crap sapphic Topaz. I saw you and your trashy friend watching me today.” She replied cutting right to the chase. Well shit. This girl had fire in her. Toni loved it. “I told you, we were admiring the view.” Toni smirked. 

A smile crept on Cheryl’s lips as she suddenly made her way into Toni’s Home. “Excuse me?” Toni asked in amusement and shock. “I didn’t invite you inside.” Toni said closing the door. “And I didn’t invite you and that boy to get a peep show. Besides queen of the buskers, I’m Cheryl Blossom. I can do whatever I want.” Cheryl replied. 

Toni wasn’t going to let her win. “Can I have one now? Or is your boy toy going be angry?” Toni answered with a smug look. Cheryl arched and eyebrow stepping closer to Toni. The scent of vanilla invaded her nostrils. “Like I said, I can do whatever I want.” Cheryl replied in a low voice that sounded sort of lustful. 

Toni looked down at her red painted lips. They were so inviting. “Why did you come?” Toni asked in a low voice. Cheryl didn’t answer. Toni decided to continue. “My grandfather’s away for the weekend. Sweet Pea’s asleep upstairs. This would be the perfect opportunity to maybe...” Toni runs her hand through Cheryl’s hair. “...get acquainted?” 

There was only one look that showed in Cheryl’s eyes and that was lust. Cheryl hadn’t moved Toni’s hand away so this was a good sign. “Your pickup lines are pathetic.” Cheryl hissed. “You love it though.” Toni replied smugly. “Shut the fuck up.” Cheryl sis before crashing her lips on to Toni’s. 

Toni couldn’t believe the girl had made the first move. Kissing Cheryl felt amazing. The kiss soon started to heat up. Cheryl’s tongue begged for entry which Toni gladly granted. Toni couldn’t believe what was happening. Cheryl’s mouth tasted like cherries. Toni moved her hands lower until they reached her hips. Toni pushed Cheryl against the wall deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re liking it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Sweetpea get invited to a party at Sweetwater River.

By now the kiss had deepened and became even more heated. Toni had Cheryl against the wall and Cheryl had her legs wrapped around Toni’s waist. Toni could feel heat between her legs. She needed more. 

“Stay the night.” Toni said breathlessly. A devious smirk appeared on Cheryl’s lips. She lowered herself from the girl, moving away from her. “Oh Cha Cha, you know my boyfriend wouldn’t like that.” Cheryl replied teasingly. “I don’t give a shit about what he likes” Toni answered trying to regain her composure. 

Cheryl laughed at the girl’s response. “Horny aren’t we?” Toni rolled her eyes. This girl was very prideful. She liked that but didn’t want her to think that she was desperate. “Obviously you are two or you wouldn’t have came over. After all, you barely know me Bombshell.” Toni teased.

Now it was Cheryl’s turn to blush. “I came over to tell you to stop being creepy. What just happened was clearly a mistake. I’m only into boys.” Cheryl huffed. Toni let out a chuckle. But she was disappointed to hear this. “Ahhhh So you’re a straight girl that comes into other girl’s houses and makes out with them for kicks?” Toni asked amusingly. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Whatever! My boyfriend is on the football team!” Cheryl shouted randomly. Toni smirked at her desperate attempt to erase what had just happened. Toni stepped forward until she was only a few inches away from the girl. By now Cheryl’s back was against the door. “Oh yeah?” Toni asked. 

Cheryl’s breath hitched. Her eyes filled with need. Toni leaned in to Cheryl’s ear. “And I’m in a gang. Want to see my tattoo?” She whispered. There was a moment of silence. Finally Cheryl was the one to break it with a laugh. “As if loser. Now move!” Cheryl shouted moving passed her and storming out of the house. 

Toni watched her leave wearing a smirk. “Come by again if you ever want to make out!” Toni shouted amusingly. Cheryl didn’t even turn around. She flipped her off. This caused Toni to chuckle. This girl was going to be a handful, but Toni knew that she was worth it. 

**********  
It was 2 in the morning. Sweet Pea and Toni had been binging game of thrones. When they finally made it through about two seasons Toni’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Kevin (who she had met through Fangs) inviting her to a party at Sweetwater River. It had already started and was supposed to end at sunrise. 

“Hey sweets? There’s a party at Sweetwater river. Want to hit it up?” Toni asked. Sweetpea scoffed. “Why would I want to party with a bunch of snobby Northsiders?” Sweet Pea asked. Toni made a pouty face. “Uh uh. Nope! Not going to happen.” Sweet Pea replied. 

“Oh come on Sweets. It will be fun! Besides you hate the Northside and you came over here anyway. May as well live it up.” Toni said hoping he’d say yes. Sweet Pea quirked an eyebrow. “You have a point Topaz.” 

***********  
When they pulled up to Sweetwater river the party was in full capacity. Low by Jon Bellion blasted through speakers. The area was loaded with high school seniors and juniors. Some were obviously college students. The smell Alcohol and weed filled the air. A bonfire crackled in the center of the lakefront.

“This is my kind of party.” Toni commented as she and Sweetpea made their way down. Some people were dancing in pick up truck trunks, while others danced elsewhere and made out. “Toni! Sweetpea! Get your asses over here!” Toni heard a familiar voice yell. 

She followed it seeing Kevin dancing against Fangs motioning for them to come over. “You made it!” He pulled them both into a hug. They talked for a while. They soon danced with some of the people at the party. Kevin introduced both of them to Midge who Sweetpea obviously had a crush on. 

Toni’s heart rate picked up when she saw Cheryl grinding against Reggie to the music. Reggie ran his hands all over her body. This irked Toni. Cheryl made eye contact with Toni instantly seeing her staring. Cheryl gave her a  
a devilish grin turning around and kissing Reggie. Toni scoffed looking away. 

Kevin, Fangs, Toni, Midge, some others were sitting around the bonfire. Toni takes a sip of alcohol. “Truth or Dare anyone?” Midge suggested. “Oooh! I’m in!” Toni replied. The others sounded in response. “Not without moi you won’t!” Cheryl called making her way over holding hands with Reggie. 

“Great...she brought that tool along.” Toni mumbled to herself. Sweetpea smirked hearing what she said. “Don’t worry Topaz. It’s only a matter of time.” He whispered placing a sympathetic hand on her arm. 

Cheryl and Reggie take a seat across from the fire. Toni and Cheryl made eye contact. The flames from the fire illuminated Cheryl’s pale face giving it a haunting glow. “I’ll go first! Midge, truth or dare?” Kevin asked. “Dare” Midge replied proudly. “Make out with anyone playing. 

Midge looked around the circle until her eyes landed on a sporty looking blonde girl. She smiled at her inviting her in for a kiss which eventually turned into a full on make out session. Whoops and cheers were made throughout the circle. Some people that weren’t even playing cheered as well. 

Midge whispered something in the girl’s ear handing her a small piece of paper and returning to her spot. “Just curious, why didn’t anyone invite Archie and the others?” Reggie asked. Kevin looked at him as if he were a moron. “I hardly know them.” Kevin replied. 

“I don’t think anyone wants the core bore here Baby.” Cheryl laughed. “Unless I’m wrong?” Cheryl looked around the circle and no one said a word. “I can’t believe some people call them the core four anyway.” Kevin added. “I don’t talk to them either.” A girl commented. “Clearly we’re the core four.” Kevin said pointing to himself Cheryl, Toni, and Midge. Sweetpea looked slightly offended. 

Toni smiled giving him a sympathetic shoulder rub. The whole circle laughed. They continued playing their game. There were lap dances, kisses, some were stripped down to their underwear. Sweetpea had even made out with one of the guys on the football team. Soon it was Toni’s turn. Sweetpea has even ended up giving Kevin a hickey. “Alright Toni, truth or dare?” Sweetpea asked. “Dare.” Toni answered feeling bold. 

“Seven minutes in heaven with Cheryl...in the woods.” Toni felt her body go cold. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. She looked at Sweetpea who gave her a wink. “As if! Pick someone else Southside scum!” Cheryl hissed. Sweetpea laughed at her insult which pissed her off even more. “Sorry Cheryl. If you don’t do it, it’s an automatic disqualification.” Kevin replied. 

There was a long moment of silence. Toni could feel her palms getting sweaty. It wasn’t from the fire. She locked eyes with Cheryl. “Fine.” Cheryl replied. “Follow me Cha Cha.” Toni smirked following the girl into the woods as she heard a few ooos and aaas from the people playing. 

The Moonlight casted an eerie glow on Cheryl’s hair. They were silent as they made their way deeper into the woods. It was Toni that finally spoke. “Damn Bombshell. How far are you taking me?” Toni asked smugly. “Maybe we should go back to my place if you’re—“ “Shut up!” Cheryl hissed suddenly stopping and walking toward a tree. Toni followed her to the tree. 

Cheryl leaned against the tree glaring harshly at her. Toni wasn’t going to let her intimidate her. They could still hear the music faintly. Scared Tonight by Copperpot blared in the background. “So....are you going to stare at me like that for the whole seven minutes?” Toni asked. 

“Listen, I get it if you don’t want to dmmm—“ Toni was cut off by Cheryl placing a finger on her lips. A lascivious look on Cheryl’s face. She was confused. It was as if Cheryl’s mood had suddenly changed. She went from annoyed to horny. Toni was turned on and confused. 

“Sssshhh Cha Cha. Stop talking.” Cheryl whispered lowering her finger and pulling her in for a kiss. Toni didn’t need to be told twice. She picked up the girl leaning her against the tree. The kiss had become heated. Toni moved her hands to the redhead’s ass giving it a light squeeze. Cheryl let out a moan. 

Their tongues fought for dominance. Toni loved the way Cheryl tasted. Like  
Cherries. Toni began grinding against the girl. The noises Cheryl made Toni wet. Her core was throbbing. “Toni had began kissing and sucking on the girl’s neck moving lower “F-Fuck T-Toni...I—“ “Time’s up!” A voice shouted from the distance interrupting their moment. “Shit!” Toni cursed. 

They pulled away from each other. Cheryl’s lipstick was smeared and some of it had gotten on Toni’s face. “Damn Bombshell...” Toni said biting her lip. Cheryl was breathless. But she began fixing her hair and clothes. Soon her usual scowl was back. “You better not start stalking me Queen of the Buskers.” Cheryl hissed strutting away. Toni couldn’t help but stare at her ass and the way she swayed her hips. Cheryl had a body out of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni still tries to recover from what’s happened.

They both made it back. The game went on longer until everyone got bored and went back to dancing, making out, or other things. Toni gazed into the fire in a daze. She looked like she wasn’t all there. “Hey, what’s with you? You’ve been staring into space like that all night.” Sweetpea asked in concern with a slight chuckle. 

Toni looked over to where Cheryl was. She was slow dancing with Reggie to a 50s song coming from the speaker. They had been playing a mix of classic and modern day music all night. “What happened in the woods?” Sweetpea asked still waiting for her to answer the first question. Toni snapped out of it taking her eyes off of them. 

“When I kissed her...I knew.” Toni answered. Sweetpea looked confused by this. “Knew what, Toni?” Before she could answer someone shouted “FIREWORKS!!!” And in a matter of seconds fireworks were set off making colorful lights in the sky. They even brought out some of the biggest fireworks that Toni had seen. For a while they had let her escape her thoughts. 

**********  
Later on Toni had been dancing with a boy and a girl that she assumed were seniors. Freak by Lana Del Rey was on so everyone had began dancing intimately. Toni closed her eyes and became one with the music. When she opened them again the girl that had been dancing with her was gone and was now replaced with Cheryl. She even noticed the boy she was dancing with had disappeared as well. 

Toni couldn’t believe what was happening. Cheryl swayed her hips seductively moving her arms as as well. Toni felt as though she were being put under a spell. Toni boldy stepped closer putting her arms around the girl’s waist. She was surprised when Cheryl put her arms on her shoulders. 

“That’s fucking hot!” Reggie barked in the background. Toni rolled her eyes. “What game are you playing Bombshell?” Toni asked. A mischievous smirk formed upon Cheryl’s lips. “I’m just dancing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cheryl replied innocently turning around and pressing her body into Toni’s front making the girl gasp. 

Toni moved her hands down to the girl’s hips and leaned against her ear. “Keep this up and you’ll have to leave Georgie.” She whispered. Toni could have sworn that Cheryl shivered at this. Cheryl quickly pulled away looking at her with a scowl. “His name is Rowley...I-I mean Reggie. Get it right Cha Cha.” Cheryl struggled. 

Toni chuckled at this. “Would you look at that. I’m already making you forget his name. Toni smirked grazed the girl’s lower back before walking away. Cheryl looked shocked and confused. She quickly changed her demeanor back to her usual cold one. “Southside scum!” Cheryl hissed. “I live next door to you Bombshell. So I’m one of you now.” Toni called making her way over to Kevin and the others. 

**********

Kevin, Midge, Sweetpea, Fangs and Toni sat in the back of Kevin’s pick up looking at the stars. Kevin and Fangs were cuddling. “So how are you liking the party?” Midge asked Sweetpea enthusiastically. “It’s nice. For a Northside party that is.” He commented. Midge laughed at this. “You know we’re not all that bad. Us northsiders? It’s all about finding the right people.” She smiled. They gazed into each other’s eyes giving the other a sweet smile. 

Toni smiled, happy for the two. They were so cute together. Fangs and Kevin were stealing a few pecks. Suddenly feeling thirsty Toni excused herself hopping out of the trunk. When she walked over toward one of the coolers she spotted Reggie. Great. Just what she needed. 

He looked at her suddenly folding his arms as if trying to be intimidating. “What do you want Topaz?” He spat. “A drink. Where’s Cheryl?” She asked lifting the lid of the cooler. He stepped on it with his foot, closing it. “Wouldn’t you like to know lezzy.” He replied. Had this guy lost his mind? Toni couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Okay, first off, I’m bisexual and second, fuck off.” Toni replied trying to get a drink but Reggie quickly shut the cooler again. 

“I said fuck off asshole!” Toni shouted. “What’s going on?” A voice asked. That voice belonged to Cheryl. She walked up beside Reggie. She looked frightened. “Nothing. Get in the car. We’re leaving.” He ordered. “But Reggie, I wanted to watch the su—“ “God damn it Cheryl. I said get in the fucking car!” He barked grabbing her arm. 

“Hey, how about you take your hands off of her before I rip them off of you.” Toni threatened. Reggie found this amusing. “I’d like to see you try serpent bitch. You think you’re something because you moved over here? You’ll never be one of us. You’ll always be Southside scum.” Reggie said stepping into Toni’s personal space. Toni was about to throw a punch when a hand stopped her. 

“Hey hey hey! What’s going on here?” Sweetpea asked stepping in between them. “Nothing. Just taking out the trash.” Reggie smirked. This seemed to set Sweetpea off because he reached out of his back pocket pulling out a switchblade. He held it to his throat. By now everyone was watching with fear and anticipation. “Oh my god!” Cheryl cried dramatically. 

“Call any of us trash like that again, I’d make sure to carve that smirk right off of your face.” Sweetpea growled. Reggie looked like he was about to piss his pants. “Understand?” Sweetpea asked lightly pressing the knife against is skin slightly cutting it. “Y-yeah man. I understand.” Reggie whimpered. This made Toni smile a bit. Sweetpea let go of Reggie.

Reggie quickly stumbled away from him. Everyone at the party bursted into applause. Sweetpea smiles at them. “Reg—“ Cheryl began but was quickly interrupted by a slap across her face. “Walk to the fucking car bitch! I still need a ride home!” Reggie hissed. Toni wanted to kill him then and there. She was about to But was stopped by Sweetpea. It hurt her seeing that happen to Cheryl. Tears flooded Cheryl’s eyes as she made her way over to her cherry red convertible. 

“Thanks for stepping in Sweets.” Toni smiled looking over at Sweetpea. “A serpent never stands alone.” He replied. Toni felt her eyes getting watery. Her grandfather and the serpents were the only people she had left. She was happy that she still had them in her life. She invited him for a hug and he gladly accepted. “What time is it?” Toni asked. “5:42 why? Sweetpea asked. 

“You stay here and have fun with Midge. I just remembered that I have to do something.” Toni replied. “Alright. See you back at your place.” Sweetpea answered. Toni made her way up toward her motorcycle. She couldn’t get Cheryl out of her mind. Especially after seeing how Reggie treated her. Part of her craved the other girl and the other part just wanted to make sure that she was okay. 

*************

Toni pulled up in front of the gate to Cheryl’s house. She could see the convertible sitting in the driveway. Luckily she was good at climbing so she knew how to get over. Part of her was frightened because she didn’t know what to expect. But the other half needed to know if she was okay. She climbed over with ease. 

The sun was slowly coming up casting a warm glow across the morning dew. The front yard looked well taken care of. Not that it was a surprise. The Blossoms were filthy rich. The tall shrubs had been cut into swirly shapes. Looking at all the windows, Toni wondered how she was going to figure out which room was Cheryl’s. 

Toni picked up a rock and threw it at one of the windows. No one came. She moved around trying different windows. It took a few minutes but she eventually threw a rock at another. A few seconds later a familiar pale face appeared into view. Cheryl. 

Toni gazed up at her in awe. The girl looked shocked to see her. Cheryl raised up the window. Her beautiful hair cascaded passed her shoulders. Her eyes looked puffy. Obviously she had been crying. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. She quickly masked it with her usual facade. “What the hell are you doing here? You’re stalking me now?” Cheryl asked annoyed. “No! I’m not stalking you.” Toni replied.

Toni sighed in frustration. Talking to this girl was hard, but she wasn’t going to just leave her. “I see the way he treats you. He doesn’t deserve you.” Ton answered. Cheryl scoffed rolling her eyes. “What? And you do? Of this is one of your sapphic attempts to—“ “You’re sensational Cheryl. There I said it.” Toni interrupted. Cheryl looked shocked by this.

A tear fell down her face. Toni felt like she was in Romeo and Juliet. Staring up at Cheryl through her window. The glow from the rising sun lit up a side of Cheryl’s face. Her hair went well with the orange and blue colors coming from the sky. “Why are you so nice to me?” Cheryl asked. 

This questioned surprised Toni. She had expected Cheryl to throw back a nasty comeback. “I’ve been so mean to you. And still you’re so nice to me. Why?” Cheryl asked. Toni bit her lip looking down. She was happy to be seeing this side of Cheryl. And not for a second. Longer than usual. “Because I like you and I think you aren’t as cold as you pretend to be. I think you put up these walls because people like Reggie hurt you. But deep down there’s this sweet and amazing girl who just wants to be heard.” Toni said not realizing how long she had been talking. 

Cheryl was silent. She gazed down at the pink haired girl. She suddenly flashed her a warm smile. “See...there she is.” Toni said pointing up at her. Cheryl flashed her the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and the gang head to the Drive In.

The sudden sound of the gates opening breaks them out of their moment. “Shit!” Cheryl cried. “You have to go!” Toni was disappointed. She didn’t want to leave yet. She could stare at the beauty forever. Amongst other things. “What are you doing tonight?” Toni asked quickly. 

“I’m sorry we can’t hang out. Reggie’s taking me to the drive in.” Cheryl replied with a frown. “But what abou—“ “I’m sorry, you have to go!” Cheryl whispered suddenly shutting the window. Toni noticed the car coming through the gates so she bolted toward the wall, climbing over. 

************  
Toni laid back on her bed staring up at the ceiling. It was evening. Today had been interesting. She couldn’t stop thinking of the kiss she had with Cheryl in the woods and the look she gave her from the window. She missed the feeling of the girl’s soft lips pressed against her own. 

From her grandfather’s room Toni could hear Sweetpea blasting Fell For You by Greenday. They were his favorite band. Toni laughed when she could hear him singing along poorly to the music. He showed up in the doorway wearing a towel. Droplets of water running down his body from the shower. 

“Uh uh. Nope.” Sweetpea said looking at Toni in disapproval. “What?” Toni asked confused. “You’re not laying here all day Romeo. We’re going out tonight.” He replied. Toni sat up in curiosity. “Where are we going to go? It’s not like they have much to do here.” Toni huffed. “Kevin texted me and said that the drive in is showing an A Haunting.” 

Toni was surprised by this. Sweetpea was terrified of scary movies. “You want to see The Haunting?” Sweetpea looked at her as though she were speaking an unknown language. “Well duh. Midge is going to be there, so we’re going.” He smiled. Toni’s stomach dropped. 

She had suddenly remembered something. Reggie was taking Cheryl to the Drive In. She’d get to see her. This made her happy. But her heart had quickly sank at the idea of them getting handsy in a car. She couldn’t stand to see him touch her. Also, the guy was an asshole. He treated her like garbage. 

“I don’t know Sweets. I don’t really want to—“ “Topaz….you’re my best friend. You’re the reason why I became so confident when it came to talking to girls.” He admitted. This surprised Toni, but warmed her heart at the same time. “Really?” She asked. “Yeah, now get ready. We’re meeting Kevin and the others there.” 

Toni chuckled, taking a deep breath before stumbling to her feet. Sure Cheryl was going to be there and she didn’t want to go. But maybe she wouldn’t see them. She was going to have a good time. 

**********  
They pulled into the Twilight Drive In seeing a row of cars. Silhouettes moved through each of the windows. They had eventually found a spot next to Kevin’s pick up truck. Kevin, Fangs, and Midge were already sitting in the trunk. “Hey guys! Get your asses over here!” Kevin yelled. Sweetpea and Toni made their way over to the trunk climbing in. 

Teens and young adults walked along the pathway to grab food and use the restroom. The movie hadn’t started yet so there was an old song playing from the speakers. Toni instantly recognized it. It was Sleepwalk by Ritchie Valens. The place was packed. 

“Hey…” Sweetpea greeted looking at Midge. “Hey Sweetpea…” She said almost inaudibly. The two gazed deep into each other’s eyes. “I’m glad you could make it. Both of you guys.” She said looking at both Toni and Sweetpea but more so talking to Sweetpea. 

*******  
As they waited for the movie to start, Toni looked up at the sky. It was sprinkled with stars. A part of her wanted to share this moment with someone else. However, she was happy to be have met such amazing friends. She looked over at them laughing and enjoying themselves. Kevin fed Fangs a fry as he bit the other side. They laughed sharing a kiss. 

Sweetpea was telling Midge some of the corny jokes he had told Toni a hundred times, but Toni thought it was adorable. Midge was amused. Toni hadn’t seen Sweetpea this happy in a long time. Toni couldn’t help but scan the area hoping to spot a certain redhead. She couldn’t find her. 

Soon the movie was starting and they had all cuddled under a blanket. Sweetpea has returned with more snacks. Toni loved watching old movies. She used to watch them as a kid with her grandfather. Certain parts of the movie scared Sweetpea and Toni would laugh her ass of as Midge reassured him that it was alright. Toni couldn’t talk. She would freak out during The Shining.

As Toni watched the movies her eyes suddenly came across the silhouette of what looked to be a goddess. Surely she had seen this figure before. It was too dark to see who the body belonged to. But the figure was getting out of a small car. It probably wasn’t her. They had soon disappeared out of sight. 

Toni quickly dismissed the thought. It couldn’t be her. Sure she was here, but there were probably a lot of girls that looked like that in Riverdale. Besides it was just a silhouette. Toni hadn’t been here for that long. A little while later a fall figure which looked to be a male emerged from the car as well. Toni tried to get a better look. She recognized the haircut. It was Reggie. 

Toni wanted to go find Cheryl. But something told her not to. By now it was the part of the movie where Theo was cuddled up in bed with the lead because of the terrifying banging they kept hearing throughout the home. Toni was getting really into the movie. 

Kevin and Fangs had suddenly dismissed themselves climbing out of the trunk. They were probably going to have sex in the bathroom. Toni chuckled to herself. Midge whispered something in Sweetpea’s ear which made his eyes widen. “Hey, Toni. We’re going to go...uh...get some snacks. Anything you want?” “A—“ “No? Okay! Be back in a little bit.” Sweetpea interrupted not even giving her a chance to answer before he and Midge climbed out and ran off. 

Toni could hear Midge giggling before the distance drowned her out. Toni sighed staring at the silver screen. she should have known that this would happen. She was basically the fifth wheel. “Damn...I need a girlfriend.” She muttered. She suddenly thought about the redhead. Did they have a chance of being together? Someday? Would she ever leave Reggie? 

Toni suddenly heard the sound of someone climbing into the trunk of the truck. She hadn’t even seen who it was before they suddenly fell on top of her.”Shit! Watch it—“ Toni cried but stopped herself when she looked up seeing who it was. It was Cheryl. She was now straddling Toni. Toni felt her heart skip a beat. 

“T-Toni…?” Cheryl said looking down at her in surprise. Toni didn’t want this moment to end. Cheryl still hadn’t moved. “What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?” Cheryl hissed. “No! What are you do—“ “Cheryl?!!” Reggie called from somewhere in the area. Cheryl pressed even closer to Toni pushing them both against the floor of the trunk. The feeling of Cheryl’s body pressed against Toni’s made Toni moan. 

Fuck. “Are you hiding?” Toni asked quietly. “Yes, now shhhh” Cheryl whispered. Cheryl sat up a little to see if Reggie was close. From this angle Toni couldn’t help but stare at Cheryl’s cleavage. Which was accompanied by a silver necklace with a locket. Toni wondered who was in the picture inside. 

Being this close to the girl was driving her hormones wild. “CHERYL?!!!” The voice close. Too close. Toni suddenly got an idea. “Quick! Get under the blanket and pretend we’re just a couple having sex.” Cheryl reached for the blanket quickly covering them. They could barely see each other in the darkness but both knew what the other was thinking. They closed the gap between them. 

Toni took in the taste of cherries. She missed this. Toni moved her hands lower running her hands up and down the girl’s smooth legs. Cheryl moaned at her touch breaking the kiss. “CHERYL?!!!” Reggie called. He had to be standing right next to the car. In a panic, Cheryl had began letting out suggestive moans. “oh...fuck. Oh my god. Ohh…” “Oh...I’m so sorry!” They heard Reggie say before footsteps hurried away from the car. 

Toni was horny and confused as hell. What had just happened. She needed more of the girl, but she knew Cheryl was just doing this to get away from him. She wished that they could continue this. “Thank you.” Cheryl whispered planting a kiss on Toni’s cheek, lifting up the blanket. 

Both of them sat up looking around. They couldn’t find Reggie. Suddenly they saw a car speeding off. “He’s gone.” Cheryl smiled. “Thanks for helping me T.T” Cheryl smiled giving Toni a smile. Toni was still trying to process what just happened. Noticing this Cheryl giggled biting her lip waving her hand in Toni’s face. “Earth to Toni.” She said. 

Toni quickly snapped out of it. “Oh, I’m sorry...I was just...I didn't expect that to happen. Next time give a girl a warning first. I would have worn something sexier.” Toni said giving the girl a wink. Cheryl laughed at Toni running a hand down her arm. This made Toni shiver. “I’m sorry I ruined your movie.” Cheryl whispered. Toni scoffed. “Don’t apologize Princess. You’re more interesting to look at. She replied causing Cheryl to blush. Cheryl looked down at Toni’s lips. Toni did the same. They both started leaning in. 

“You know we shouldn’t be doing this….I have a boyfriend.” Cheryl whispered with her lips only a few inches away from Toni’s. “But he treats you like shit.” Toni replied in frustration. Cheryl leaned her forehead against Toni’s. “I know…” She whispered. “Cheryl, he doesn’t deserve you. When I see him touch you, I want to kill him.” Toni confessed. 

Cheryl’s eyes had began to water. Toni wiped away the girl’s tears. The Moonlight casted a pale glow on Cheryl’s face making her look like a ghost. A beautiful ghost. Even though there were cars all around them, it felt like they were the only two people there. The movie screen could magically fall forward and crush them and Toni would have died happy just being this close to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core six heads to the beach to stay in Kevin’s beach house for a few days.

“Hey Ton—Cheryl?” Kevin asked confused as he walked up holding hands with Fangs. Cheryl and Toni quickly pulled away from each other. This disheartened Toni. “We were just—-“ “I was just talking to Toni about some drama I’m having with Reggie.” Cheryl quickly added before Toni could finish. 

Cheryl shifted away from Toni making space in the trunk for Kevin and Fangs. She wiped away the leftover tears. “Where are you going?” Toni asked noticing Cheryl climbing out. She didn’t want her to leave. Just a few moments ago the were having an intimate moment. “Getting a ride from one of my river vixens. Later Kevin, Kevin’s lover and….Cha Cha” Cheryl answered coldly before disappearing off into the sea of cars. 

Toni’s heart ached. She couldn’t stand being so close yet so far to the girl. One minute they could be having a moment and the next Cheryl’s walls would come right back up. She wanted to be the one to make her smile, kiss her, and hold her at night. The one that she could call the love of her life. “Are you okay?” Kevin whispered to Toni noticing that she seemed out of it. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Toni replied. 

*****************  
Toni sat in one of the lawn chairs in her backyard. She stared at the tall white fence. It was a warm summer day. She looked noticing a strange looking tree in the corner of her backyard. She hadn’t noticed this tree before. She looked up at the sky. 

Something was off. The color. It was changing. She watched it go from blue to black. “What the…?” When she looked over at the tree she noticed a tall dark figure. She quickly stood up trying to make her way back in the house but the screen door was locked. 

She began banging on it. No one came. “Help! Please!!” Toni cried. Turning around she noticed the figure coming closer. As it emerged, she recognized the face. It was the man that stalked her back on the Southside. “Stay away from me!” Toni cried. Toni looked around helplessly. She couldn’t breathe. A wide grin was plastered across his face. His eyes looked unnatural. They went from blue to fully black in a matter of seconds. He began laughing maniacally as he stalked closer. “HELP ME!!!!!” Toni cried. “Toni?!!” Toni?!!” She heard a familiar voice call. 

Toni suddenly shot up awake with a loud gasp. She was covered in sweat. She noticed Sweetpea sitting on her bed looking at her in concern. She looked around trying to familiarize her surroundings. “It’s okay. You were just having a nightmare. It’s okay.” Sweetpea said, pulling her into a hug. 

Toni rested her head in his shoulder. “It was probably that scary movie we watched at the Drive In.” He said. “I saw...him Sweetpea. He was there.” Toni said. “Who?” It took Toni a moment to answer. “The guy that used to stalk me.” Toni replied. “Just breathe.” Sweetpea replied rubbing circles on her back. 

When she had finally calmed down she thanked Sweetpea. She noticed that it was 5:30 in the morning. She suddenly noticed her phone light up on the nightstand. She grabbed it seeing it was a text from Kevin. “Kevin wants to know if we want to go to beach today. He had a beach house that we can stay in for a night or two.” Toni said. “I’m game. Damn Topaz! I definitely have to come up to the Northside more often.” Sweetpea laughed. 

Toni laughed accepting Kevin’s request. With everything that was going on she needed some time away. Maybe she could catch a break from this Cheryl drama. Also her nightmares had come back so she needed to get her mind off of it. The strange thing was that they always came around spring or summer time. 

********  
It was about 2 in the afternoon. Toni heard the sound of a car horn out front. Peeking out of her window she saw a blue mini van. It looked new. Kevin quickly stepped out of the passenger’s seat waving up at Toni. “You guy’s ready T?” He asked. He was shirtless and wore a pair of red swimming trunks. “Be down in a sec! Catch!” Toni shouted, grabbing the bag she had packed and dropping it from her window. 

Kevin quickly caught it making his way over to the trunk. “Sweetpea they’re here!” Toni called as she made her way down the hallway. A few moments later Sweetpea stepped out of her grandfather’s room wearing a white tank top, blue swimming trunks and a straw hat. He carried a large duffel bag. “Ready. Lookin’ good Topaz.” He said giving her orange bathing suit a look over. 

“Thanks.” Toni smiled. The two made their way out of the house. They loaded Sweetpea’s bag in the car. Toni greeted Midge and Fangs once she got in. Midge sat in the driver’s seat. That explained the different car. Toni noticed that everyone was in, but they hadn’t moved. “What are we waiting for guys?” Toni asked. 

“Cheryl’s coming.” Kevin said. Toni’s body went cold. Fuck. How was she supposed to get over the girl if she was coming along with them. The idea of Cheryl in a bathing suit was giving her sexy thoughts. Toni quickly shook them away. Cheryl was with Reggie. She had to keep telling herself that. 

“Hey Cheryl!” Midge greeted. Toni glanced out the window seeing Cheryl dragging two heavy looking bags. Toni couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous Bombshell before her. Cheryl wore a tan sun hat with blue stripes and a white bikini. Her signature cat eyes sunglasses completed the look. “Damn.” Toni said to herself. She was practically drooling. Fangs and Sweetpea quickly hopped out and helped her with them before Toni could say anything. “Guys I’ve got it, it’s fine.” Cheryl said. 

The only seat open was the seat next to Toni in the back. This was going to be an interesting ride. When they put her bag into trunk Cheryl climbed into the backseat. She ended up falling on Toni’s lap. Toni could barely breathe. Not because the girl was heavy. She was very light. Being this close to the girl was what took her breath today. 

The two stared into each other’s eyes. Both were blushing. “Hey…” Toni said looking up at gorgeous redhead. The scent of vanilla flooded her nostrils. “Hey Toni…” Cheryl whispered quietly. “My car, my music!” Midge said before choosing a song. Cheryl quickly shifted off of Toni’s lap. “Let’s go!” Kevin cheered. I Got the Moves by Habibi suddenly blasted through the speakers as they drove off. This was going to be a long ride. 

***************  
Toni woke up taking in her surroundings. They were still on the road. She looked over at Cheryl who was fast asleep. She looked peaceful. Toni looked over and noticed that Fangs and Sweetpea were fast asleep as well. 

Midge and Kevin sang along to Creep by Radiohead. “But I’m a creeeeep! I’m a weirdoooo.” Toni laughed to herself. Kevin turned around and mouthed more of the lyrics to Toni who broke into a silent fit of laughter. She didn’t want to wake the others up even though they were singing loud enough to. 

**********  
When they had arrived at the beach everyone quickly took the stuff they needed and made their way out to the white sand beach. Toni was in awe. It was absolutely beautiful. She hadn’t been on the coast in almost two years. The sun beamed down on the water giving it a crystal like look. 

It took them a while to set up camp because of how much of a perfectionist Kevin was. “Race you to the water?” Midge asked Sweetpea biting her lip flirtatiously. “You’re on Klump.” Sweetpea replied before taking off after her. Cheryl laid on her stomach. Fangs and Sweetpea sat in lawn chairs. Kevin was going through his phone until he found a song to play on the bluetooth speakers. 

He eventually chose I kept The Beach Boys by Tullycraft. “Good choice babe.” Fangs said. “Thanks.” Fangs leaned over giving Kevin a peck on the lips. “Toniiiii” Cheryl called teasingly. Toni looked over to see what the girl wanted. Why was she using this tone? It was so suggestive. 

Cheryl was holding up a bottle of sunscreen. “I am in need of some assistance.” She said lowering her sunglasses and wearing a smirk. Toni swallowed loud enough for almost everyone to hear. How was she going to survive today? What was the girl doing. “Try not to let those sapphic serpent hands wander to far.” Cheryl said snidely. 

Toni rolled her eyes. She gets that the girl didn’t want anyone to know about what had happened between them, but she was tired of the bitch persona. Kevin looked at the two, laughing with Fangs. Still Toni made her way over to the girl taking the bottle of sunscreen and squirting it on her hands. 

She tried to keep her thoughts clean as she rubbed the lotion on Cheryl’s back. Cheryl’s skin felt so smooth under her touch. As she began rubbing some of it on her lower back she could have sworn that she heard Cheryl moan. Fuck. Toni could feel her own arousal coming. “What game are you playing?” Toni thought she said in her head but she actually ended up saying it out loud. 

“Less Talking more rubbing Cha Cha.” Cheryl ordered. That was it. Toni wasn’t going to let this girl treat her like a servant. She had no idea what game she was playing, but she was sick of it. Toni immediately stopped what she was doing. “That’s it. I’m sick of your spoiled entitled princess bitch attitude!” Toni shouted walking away from her. 

Kevin and Fangs looked over at them. “Hey is everything alright?” Kevin asked. Sweetpea and Midge couldn’t hear because they were splashing each other in the far distance. Toni started walking off. “What the hell?” Kevin said seeing Toni storm off. Cheryl sat up watching the girl walk away. She wanted to chase after her, but didn’t. It would only make things worse. 

***********  
Kevin was about to go after her when Sweetpea ran up. “What’s going on?” He asked. “I think Cheryl and Toni got into an argument and Toni stormed off.” Kevin answered. Sweetpea looked at Cheryl as if he knew something. He was about to say something but took off after Toni instead. 

“Toni...wait! Come on!” Sweetpea called chasing after her. It took a moment for him to catch up because of the sand. Toni tried not to cry. But her eyes were watering. The way Cheryl was treating her hurt. “What happened?” Sweetpea asked worried. 

Midge, Kevin, Fangs, and Cheryl watched the two in the far distance. “I don’t know what’s wrong with her Sweetpea. I don’t know. One minute she’s nice and the next minute she’s acting like some spoiled princess and I’m her servant.” Toni cried. “Stop Stop.” Sweetpea said, grabbing her shoulders. 

“I’ve never seen you cry over a girl before. You were always the calm, cool, and collected one. None of them could get to you. But now...you’re different.” Sweetpea said smiling at the girl. Toni wiped away her tears. He was right. No girl had ever made her this emotional. She hated it. 

“I don’t know why she’s acting like this. I know she doesn’t want anyone to know what happened between us and that those kisses meant more than just a silly game of truth or dare but—“ “I knew it!” Sweetpea interrupted. Toni glared at him. He held his hands up apologetically urging her to continue. “We both know they meant more.” “So, what’s stopping you from telling her?” Sweetpea asked. 

“She knows how I feel about her. She says it can’t go any further because she has a boyfriend. But she isn’t making this easy.” Toni replied. Sweetpea scoffed. “What?” Toni asked. “Yeah, a boyfriend that treats her like shit. Besides, the Toni I know wouldn’t give up. Since when have you gave a shit about competition?” Toni thought about his words for a second. 

“That’s true Sweets. But what can I do? She already knows how I feel she just won’t leave that asshole.” Sweetpea smiled at Toni chuckling to himself. “What?” Toni asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “It will come to you.” He smiled. 

**********  
They walked down the beach some more and returned to the others. The rest of the afternoon was great. Toni avoided Cheryl and managed to have a good time. By night time they had lit a fire in the fire pit nearby their spot. They sat in a circle. Toni ended up sitting across from Cheryl. 

They were roasting marshmallows. Midge sang along to Yes to Heaven by Lana Del Rey that played on the Bluetooth. It was such a beautiful song. They were roasting marshmallows and making s’mores. 

Toni ended up having about seven. Her and Sweetpea did a contest to see who could eat the most. She had won by one. Sweetpea almost barfed. Everyone seemed to be having fun. They told funny stories and laughed until they cried. Toni couldn’t lie. This was the best summer she had. Minus the drama with Cheryl, her life had gotten better ever since she moved to the Northside. 

********  
Soon it was time to go, so the gang packed up there stuff and left. When they piled into the car Toni stared up at the stars throughout the window. Toni loved how surreal the music Midge played sounded. It went perfect with this moment. It was Runaway Runaway by Mars Argo. The stars covered the sky above the moonlit beach. 

Toni was hit with a wave a nostalgia. Was that even possible when they had just left the beach? She knew she would miss this summer. She didn’t know how she was going to feel when school started. Toni tuned in to the music. Am I living an illusion? I feel like I’m losing control. Maybe I should let myself go. Cuz this is so predictable. It’s dream like sound made it peaceful. Toni glanced over at Cheryl. Why did it seem like each time she looked at the girl, she’d become more beautiful? Cheryl looked over at her. They locked eyes for a few seconds then looked away.

*********  
The beach house was gorgeous. There were so many windows, it was practically made of glass. “Wow Kevin. I’m impressed.” Cheryl commented in approval. “It’s almost as nice as my beach house up the coast.” Cheryl said. Kevin laughed shooting her an annoyed look. “You know I love you though.” Cheryl laughed. “Duh bitch!” Kevin replied in a sassy manner. 

Everyone made their way into the home completely exhausted. The home was just as gorgeous on the inside as it was on the outside. It had to be worth a lot. Toni felt like she would break something. The ceilings were high. 

Kevin was definitely lucky. “The master bedroom is mine of course.” Cheryl called. Kevin looked at her like she was crazy. Cheryl shot him a ‘don’t even question it’ look. “Alright, listen up everyone! There are three bedrooms. Me and Fangs are obviously sharing. Midge and Sweetpea stood close. 

Shit. It was obvious what was going to happen. Both Cheryl and Toni picked up on this. “Well I already called the master bedroom so looks like you’re getting the couch.” Cheryl told Toni before making her way upstairs. “Guess Cheryl and I are sharing.” Toni laughed, taking her bag upstairs. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself. The others could hear Cheryl’s protests as Tonisde her way into the master bedroom. 

They couldn’t help but laugh. The next two days were going to be quite interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni have to share a room. Toni has a nightmare.

After she had showered and gotten into her pajamas Toni had exited the bathroom. Her eyes fell on Cheryl when she realized what the girl was wearing. She wore a short red nightgown that was practically see through. Toni’s jaw dropped. 

Cheryl looked up noticing this. “What are you looking at Topaz?” Cheryl asked teasingly. Toni was blushing. She wasn’t going to let the girl know she was checking her out. Especially after the way she talked to her on the beach. But fuck, Cheryl was hot. 

Toni didn’t answer making her way over to the other side of the bed. She stopped when she noticed a couple of pillows between Cheryl and the space she was supposed to sleep. Toni smirked. “So is that for you or me?” 

“Oh please. I only put these pillows up so you wouldn’t get any ideas in that sapphic brain of—-“ “Okay Cheryl, enough! I’m sick of this act! No one’s watching.” Toni blurted. Cheryl looked taken back by this. She opened her mouth to say something sassy but she stopped herself. Her face had softened. Toni’s heart skipped a beat. There she was again. The sweet girl that she had seen in the window. 

“No one’s watching…” Toni whispered. Cheryl looked deep into the girl’s eyes. You could tell she wanted to say something. Instead Cheryl shut off the lamp and turned away. Great. These next couple of days were going to be interesting. Toni sighed in frustration climbing into the space beside the pillow barrier. 

Toni closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

**********  
Cheryl woke up to the sound of Toni talking in her sleep. “No! Please help me! Please!” Toni cried out. Her face was covered in sweat. She looked absolutely terrified. It was 3am. “Toni...Toni?” Cheryl said lighting shaking her awake. It took a moment but Toni’s eyes eventually shot open. 

She gasped trying to catch her breath. “Shhhh. It’s okay. You were just dreaming.” Cheryl whispered soothingly. She cupped Toni’s face running her thumbs along her cheeks. Toni looked at the girl before her. It felt like ages since she’d seen this side of the girl. Cheryl’s eyes were filled with concern. 

Even like this she was beautiful. Cheryl’s hair was in a braid and hung to the side. For a second it made Toni forget her bad dream. Being this close to the girl was driving her wild. “Cheryl I….“ Toni began looking into her eyes then down at her lips. They were so inviting. Cheryl glanced down at the girl’s lips. “I’m going to step out for a second.” Toni said pulling away. 

She made her way over to the slide door making her way out on the balcony. The view from their room overlooked the beach. The large white moon shone upon the water. The white sand looked almost as though it were glowing. Why had these dreams come back? She had seen that guy’s face again. That god awful face. 

She heard the door slide open behind her. Cheryl stepped out walking up next to her. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” Toni mumbled looking out onto the beach. Cheryl scoffed looking down. “Don’t worry about it. When my brother died I had a lot of nightmares.” Cheryl replied. 

“I’m sorry…” Toni replied. “It’s alright. Mommy and Daddy made me go see a psychologist. Now I’ve haven’t had one since. What was….your dream about?” Cheryl asked. Toni couldn’t believe the girl was telling her all of this. It somehow made her feel comfortable enough to tell her about it. 

“A few years ago there was this man that I met. I was in a really bad place with my parents and hadn’t contacted my grandfather yet. I ran away from home and met him while living on the streets. He would talk to me and give me food. So I started to trust him him. He told me that I was going to marry him. I was just 14 at the time. This of course freaked me out so I started avoiding him. But he wouldn’t go away. He began stalking me. I saw him everywhere. One day he tried to kidnap me and said that we were going to a special place….” 

It was hard for Toni to continue. Cheryl rubbed small circles her back. Toni fought back the tears. “I understand if you don’t want to—“ “No. it’s okay. I need to get this out.” Toni replied. Cheryl nodded urging her to continue. “He was taking me to this small shack by the old cemetery. I kept screaming for help. Luckily someone heard me. It was Sweetpea. He beat the shit out of him and the guy ran away. If it weren’t for Sweetpea I don’t know where I’d be.” Toni finished. By now a few tears had fallen down her face. 

“Oh my god Toni. I had no idea. I’m so sorry.” Cheryl cried wrapping her arms around Toni. She rest her head in the crook of Cheryl’s neck. She couldn’t think of a better place than being wrapped in the girl’s warm embrace. When they finally pulled away from each other they stared longingly into the other’s eyes. “I can’t help it when I see Reggie treat you like that. I want to protect you Cheryl.” Toni confessed. 

Cheryl smiled at this. “I want to protect you too baby.” Cheryl whispered. Toni’s heart skipped a beat at the name. “Did you just call me baby?” Toni smirked. Cheryl blushed. “Maybe….” She replied in a seductive manner leaning in to kiss her. “Wait…” Toni said stopping her. “What?” Cheryl asked disappointedly. 

“What are we?” Toni needed to know. Cheryl was confusing her. “Are we friends with benefits, lovers, girlfriends?” It took Cheryl a moment to answer. “You know that I want to be more than just friends with benefits Toni. It’s just that I’m afraid. Afraid of what others might think...my mother, what Reggie could do.” Cheryl answered. 

Toni sighed taking a step back. “Wait!” Cheryl said. “I’m not finished…” “Cheryl you don’t hav—“ “Wait...please. I’m afraid of coming out alone. But something about you, Toni Topaz….” Cheryl continues, running her hand through Toni’s hair. “Something about you makes me feel as though I’m ready to face it. Do you mind coming with me to break up with Reggie when we get back?” Cheryl asked. 

Toni chuckled to herself. “Hell yeah, I’ll be there with you to see you break up with that asshole.” Toni replied wrapping her arms around Cheryl’s waist. It was Cheryl who closed the gap. Toni lost herself into the kiss as it grew passionate. She savored the taste of the redhead’s soft lips. 

The kiss had gotten heated and their tongue’s fought for dominance. Within seconds, Cheryl had jumped into Toni’s arms and Toni was carrying her into the bedroom. She lightly placed the girl down on the bed placing kisses on her neck and lightly sucking away at Cheryl’s pulse point. Cheryl stifled a moan careful not to wake the others. 

Toni had began kissing lower which caused Cheryl to whimper. “Toni...I need you.” She cried. Toni reached under the girl’s short nightgown playing with her boobs. She lightly sucked on one while playing with the other. By now Cheryl had began to cry out. “Shhh” Toni said. “You don’t want to wake the others.” She smirked. 

“Shut up Cha Cha.” Cheryl hissed pushing Toni’s head lower urging her to get to the point. “Horny are we?” Toni asked snuggly running her tongue down the girl’s stomach until she reached her center. She lightly breathed on it giving Cheryl chills. “Fuck Toni. Just take me!” Cheryl replied. Toni smirked lightly kissing her thighs and running her tongue teasingly across the girl’s lips. “Damn it T—uhh” Toni stopped her mid sentence by pressing her tongue against the girl’s clit. 

“F-Fuck Toniii” She cried out. Toni ran her tongue along the girl’s folds, then lightly sucked her clit. Cheryl’s hand ended up knocking over her phone. “Shit.” She cried as Toni ate her out. Little did she know that the phone had began facetiming Reggie. Surprised to be getting a call from the girl and this late, he accepted it. He couldn’t see anything but had heard enough. Cheryl was screaming Toni’s name.

His jaw clenched. He hung up the phone. He stood punched the glass in his mirror. 

******  
Toni sucks away at the girl’s clit until she orgasms. It takes her a moment to come down from it. Toni moved up. Cheryl panted with her eyes still full of lust. Toni loved seeing her like this. Cheryl quickly pulled herself into Toni kissing her passionately. Their lips moved against each other perfectly. It was as though they were in sync. 

“Clothes off.” Cheryl ordered moving back. “Yes Ma’am Toni replied biting her lip. Cheryl hadn’t done anything yet and Toni was already getting wet. It turned her on as Cheryl watched her removed her clothes. Cheryl crawled on top of her straddling her. She pulled her into a rough heated kiss. 

When they pulled away from each other Cheryl leaned in close to her ear whispering, “I want to try something baby.” Toni smirked at this. “And what do you have in mind?” Toni asked. Cheryl positioned herself so that on leg was behind Toni and their lower regions were pressed against each other. Toni almost cried out at the sudden contact. Cheryl wanted to scissor. 

Cheryl pushed forward rocking herself against the girl. Toni core was throbbing. This felt amazing. They had barely been doing it and she could feel herself coming close. She looked at Cheryl who placed her hand on her speeding up the pace and wearing a devilish grin on her face. Toni was coming close. “Cheryl...I’m close.” Toni cried. “Don’t until I say so.” Cheryl ordered. 

Toni tried to hold it back just for her. It was becoming difficult. “Cheryl please.” Toni begged. “Just a little more….alright...now.” Cheryl said. At that both girls orgasmed at the same time. When they came down from their high they fell beside each other. Toni wrapped an arm protectively around Cheryl. Cheryl intertwined their fingers and Toni kissed her shoulder. 

It felt like they were the only two that existed in this world. It was as if this room and the blanket of night hid them away from the rest of the universe. Cheryl snuggled closer into Toni. “I love you.” Cheryl said barely above a whisper. 

This made Toni’s heart melt. Even with everything that had just happened, she hadn’t expected the girl to suddenly utter those words. Toni was so surprised by this she hadn’t even answer yet. Cheryl turned around looking worried. “I’m sorry. I did—“ “It’s okay. I was just surprised to hear you say that. I’m glad you did. I love you too Cheryl.” Toni replied. 

The two leaned over sharing one more passionate kiss before drifting off to sleep. Now, both of them were wrapped in the other’s embrace. Toni had a good feeling that those nightmares weren’t going to be coming back any time soon. 

**************  
The next morning Toni awoke to the smell of maple syrup. Someone had made breakfast. The sunlight beamed through the windows. They had left the screen door open so she could hear the sound of the ocean. She could hear Kevin and the others talking from downstairs. She looked over seeing the redhead still sleeping beside her. She smiled to herself. 

“Babe, wake up.” Toni whispered. Cheryl began to stir. She was so cute like this. She opened her eyes looking over at the girl. “Toni, I’m going to kill you for waking me up.” Toni chuckled. “Come on. Let’s join the others for breakfast. 

**********  
They made their way down the stairs to the dining room. The table was covered in different breakfast foods. “Morning you two.” Kevin greeted wearing a smirk as if he knew something. Toni noticed that everyone at the table was wearing the same smirk. 

Toni looked over at Sweetpea who looked back and forth at her and Cheryl then gave her a wink. “Can it Sweets.” Toni threatened as both of them took a seat at the table that overlooked the view of the beach. It was gorgeous. “Me...can it? You’re one to talk. Midge and I could hear you two from our room.” Sweetpea teased. 

Midge giggled to herself while Cheryl turned bright red. “Oh Toni….Oh Cheryl. F-Fuuuck.” Sweetpea mocked causing the whole table to erupt with laughter. “Don’t worry Cheryl. Fangs cooked a vegan option.” Kevin said trying to keep the peace while pointing to a stack of vegan pancakes, a plate of eggs, and what looked to be some sort of vegan breakfast skillet. “Oooo Je vous remercie” Cheryl said smiling at Fangs. 

Toni thought she’d explode. By now she didn’t care who saw or heard. “You’re so hot when you speak French babe.” Toni said leaning in a giving the girl a peck on the lips. “I know. Just one of my perks.” Cheryl said flipping her hair and making a plate. 

The table sounded with ‘aw’s as the two had shared their cute moment. Everything was perfect. Toni didn’t want this summer to end. This mini vacation felt like sheer bliss. She was going to enjoy every second she spent with the girl. “Thanks for cooking breakfast baby.” Kevin said to Fangs giving him a peck on the lips. “Rien pour toi mon amour.” Fangs replied with a charming smile. 

“Oooh looks like Miss Cherry Bombshell isn’t the only one at the table that speaks French.” Kevin teased. Everyone laughed in unison. Toni was having the perfect morning. She woke up next to the girl of her dreams, the food was delicious, the view was phenomenal. Everything was perfect. Cheryl felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it and it was a text from Reggie. It read “I KNOW THAT YOU FUCKED HER. I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE BUT WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU’RE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU DIDN’T.” in all caps. 

Cheryl’s stomach dropped. Her body went cold. A wave of panic rushed over her. Reggie was threatening her. And she knew that when Reggie threatens her he means it. Toni noticed noticed something was wrong by the look on her face. “Cheryl, what’s wrong?” She asked with her voice full of concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core six go to a concert on the beach.

Toni looked over at Cheryl noticing an uneasiness. Cheryl looked as though she had seen a ghost. “Babe, what’s wrong?” She asked lowly so no one else at the table can here. “Come here.” Cheryl said standing up and pulling Toni away from the table. 

“Those two can’t keep their hands off each other.” Sweetpea joked. Toni ignored this as her body heated up. She wasn’t sure what to expect. The look on Cheryl’s face wasn’t good. Cheryl lead her to the kitchen showing her the text. 

Toni’s facial expression went from horror to anger. This guy was threatening her. “I’ll beat his ass. I swear to god if he touches you. Sweets will too.” Toni said trying to contain her anger. “I’m so scared.” Cheryl cried folding her arms. “Babe, I’m not going to let him touch a hair on your gorgeous head. If he does, he will wish he didn’t.” Toni replied. 

Cheryl crackled a small smile feeling a bit more safe. “How do you think he found out?” Toni asked. Cheryl looked through her phone then her mouth dropped. “Fuck….” She hissed. “It says I called him. But I have t talked to him since we were in Riverdale so that could only mean….” Cheryl trailed off turning a bright red. “You must have accidentally called him while we were having sex last night.” Toni smirked. 

Toni rested her hand against the wall leaning closer. “Speaking of sex, I think I could use a second round.” Toni suggested eyeing the girl hungrily. “Down girl.” Cheryl replied biting her lip and speaking in a seductive tone. Fuck. The girl drove Toni wild. “Friends now, sexy time later.” Cheryl whispered in her ear. 

This made Toni shiver. Cheryl leaned in planting a kiss on her lips. Toni kissed back hungrily placing her hands on the girl’s lower back. Cheryl placed her hands on Toni’s shoulders wrapping a leg around Toni’s. This drove Toni wild. Feeling the girl pressed up against her like this was going to be the death of her. 

Cheryl’s tongue entered Toni’s mouth caressing the other girl’s. When the kiss was becoming heated Cheryl pulled away. Toni whimpered out missing the contact. “Later.” She whispered teasingly before making her way back to the table. Cheryl made sure to swing her hips a little more. Toni noticed this of course. 

*************  
It was their second day by the seaside. They had decided to go to the beach again because there was supposed to be a concert. The hung out in the beach parking lot watching the concert set up and the sun set. Cheryl sat on top of the roof posing like a model and staring off into the distance. 

Toni looked up at her and chuckled. “What is it Topaz?” Cheryl asked sassily. Toni bit her lip holding back another laugh. “Nothing Babe.” Toni lied. “God Topaz you’re whipped.” Sweetpea said looking at Toni in amusement. “Shut the fuck up.” Toni replied playfully hitting his shoulder. 

Kevin leaned into the driver’s seat from outside turning up the music. It was High by the Beach by Lana Del Rey. People from some of the other cars began cheering. Kevin stood on the edge of the car waving to everyone as if he were at an honors ceremony. Cheryl scoffed. “What? I have to let them know who chose this iconic song.” Kevin replied. Fangs cracked up to this.

Cheryl scoffed. “They’re clearly cheering at the temptation that is my body.” She switched her position so that she was lying on her back and one of her legs were up. A few whistles sounded from the cars. Toni laughed at the girl above her. It amazed her how one minute the girl could be so vulnerable and the next she could have the attitude of a literal god. 

Toni glared at the boys and girls who whistled at Cheryl. They quickly looked away. “Damn, I think even I’m turned on right now.” Midge said. This made everyone laugh. The orange light from the sunlight beamed down on the water. Toni quickly reached in her bag, grabbing her camera and snapping a picture. She suddenly had an idea. 

She climbed up the front of Midge’s car. Cheryl noticed this sitting up. “Hey you.” Cheryl greeted flirtatiously. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her white bathing suit. It was a one piece but it was cut in all the right places. ad if on cue the part of the song where she says Lights Camera Accíon played in the background. “Smile Bombshell.” Toni winked holding up her camera. Cheryl giggled doing a cute pose with her arms behind her head showing off her body. Fuck. This girl could sink ships. Toni bit her lip snapping the picture. 

*****************  
The group had gathered amongst the crowd on the beach. “So which band is playing?” Fangs asked. “I don’t know. They said it was supposed to be a surprise.” Kevin said waving his hands in the air sarcastically. The crowd was gathering and the stage crew was setting up. 

Kevin had his arms wrapped around Fangs, Sweetpea had his arms around Midge whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was it made her grin, turn around and kiss him. The kissing eventually turned into making out. “They’re so cute.” Toni said smiling at both of the couples. 

“Yeah, but I think we’re cuter.” Cheryl replied leaning into Toni who had wrapped her arms protectively around the girl from behind. Cheryl rested her head back against Toni’s shoulder. This was fun. They were all having the time of their lives. Toni didn’t want this vacation to end. 

About 30 minutes later the band showed up. The crowd cheered vigorously when they realized who the band was. It was The Killers. “HOLY SHIT YES!!” Sweetpea and Toni cried out. They looked at each other excitedly. The killers were one of their favorite bands and they had spent their summers obsessing over their music. “Hi, I’m Brandon Flowers and we’re The Killers.” The lead singer said before they broke into song. 

They opened with “Somebody Told Me”. Toni and the gang began jumped up and down to the music. The energy from the crowd gave Toni a sense of euphoria. Toni and Sweetpea knew all of the lyrics and glanced at each other as they sang along every once in a while. Cheryl swayed her hips seductively dancing against Toni. 

Toni didn’t ever want to leave. Later into the set they started playing When You Were Young. This was Toni’s favorite song of theirs. She lost herself in the music. Sweetpea had began crowd surfing. “There he goes!” Midge shouted watching him move on top of the crowd. Toni, Cheryl, Kevin, and Fangs as they laughed watching him move on top of the crowd toward the stage. 

“He doesn’t look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman!” Kevin and Fangs sang along. Toni was enjoying the band but she couldn’t stop staring at Cheryl’s hips. The way she swayed them. It was like they were putting them under a spell. Cheryl knew what she was doing. Suddenly a pretty blonde girl in the crowd wearing a flower crown was checking Toni out. 

Within a matter of time, she had made her way over to Toni. “Hey, I’m Tammy” She said flirtatiously as the crowd was lost in the music. “Hey. How’s it going?” Toni asked not expecting someone to come up. “Great, I was wondering if— “Sorry Sabrina the basic bitch, but this one’s taken.” Cheryl interrupted. Wrapping her arms around Toni and pulling her into a kiss making sure to moan into it to show her she was serious. Tammy’s eyes widened and she disappeared into the crowd.

When she was gone Cheryl pulled away. Toni was turned on. Jealous Cheryl was hot. “Damn Cheryl!” Midge cried. “That was hot babe.” Toni said still in a cloud of lust. “I know.” Cheryl replied confidently. Toni suddenly felt her phone buzzing. “Oooh what’s that?” Cheryl asked suggestively feeling it too since she was leaning against her. Toni blushes pulling out her phone. It was an unknown number. 

She answered it, covering her other ear so she could hear. “Hello?” She asked. “I’M GOING TO BEST YOUR FUCKING ASS TOPAZ! JUST LIKE I SHOULD HAVE DONE AT THAT PARTY!” A familiar voice shouted over the line. It was Reggie. Anger flared within Toni. By now Cheryl had stopped dancing and was looking at Toni. “OH REALLY ASSHOLE? I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!” Toni said through clenched teeth. “How The fuck did you get this number?” Toni asked. “Don’t worry about it Southside scum. I know you’ve been fucking my girlfriend and I’m going to tell everyone that you’re both fucking lezzies and then I’m going to kick your little ass!But I’ll make sure to beat Cheryl’s and make you watch.” He shouted. 

That was it. He had done it. “Challenge accepted” Toni replied. She could feel her body heating up. Cheryl looked scared. “Baby, what’s wrong? Who was that?” She asked. “We need to go. That was Reggie. He’s telling everyone that we fucked and threatening to beat the shit out of us.” Toni answered. Cheryl looked even more scared. 

“What the hell?” Kevin said. “Oh my god. That’s fucking insane.” Midge commented. “I’d like to see him try. You don’t fuck with the serpents.” Fangs replied. “We need to get Sweetpea. I’ve had enough of this. We’re going back to Riverdale now.” Toni said. 

Cheryl suddenly felt her phone blowing up. She didn’t even look. She knew what it was about. The rumors had gotten out. She suddenly felt her eyes start to water. She fell into Toni’s arms. “I’m scared.” Cheryl cried. Toni wrapped her arms around her kissing the top of her head. “It’s okay babe. It’s going to be okay. I’m not going to let him hurt you.” She replied soothingly. Toni had had it with his threats. She wasn’t going to sit idly by and let him say these things. 

**************  
After going back to the beach house and packing all of their stuff the core six was back on the road toward Riverdale. Stars covered the night sky. It was absolutely beautiful. They drove along the expressway which had a nice view of the beach. 

Love Type Thing by Tegan and Sara played on the radio. It seemed to go perfectly with this quiet moment. “I’ll kill him before I let him hurt any one of you.” Sweetpea said clenching his fist. He pulled out his switchblade playing with it. Toni smiled touching his shoulder from the back seat. “Thanks Sweets.” Toni replied. “We’ll beat his pansy ass together.” Sweets said. 

This made Cheryl feel safe knowing that she had a girl that loved her and friends to watch her back. “I can’t believe I invited him to my party.” Kevin said shaking his head. “That asshole is cancelled.” 

Cheryl sniffled. Toni noticed this seeing the girl wipe away her tears. “Come here.” Toni whispered. Cheryl took off her seat belt shifting over to where Toni was cuddling into her. Toni wrapped a protective arm around the girl and held her hand with the free one. Toni loved how soft Cheryl’s hand felt. “I promise, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” She whispered kissing the girl’s cheek. “I love you.” Cheryl said barely above a whisper. “I love you too.” Toni replied feeling butterflies and her heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re like the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This Chapter is violent. You have been warned.

The road trip back home was peaceful. Toni had enjoyed the time that they had spent together on the trip. Toni gazed up at the moon taking in it’s beauty. There was something especially beautiful about tonight. Other than the fact that it casted a surreal glow. 

Toni felt Cheryl move. She looked down at the girl who was now sitting up. Cheryl had fallen asleep on Toni and she thought it was the cutest thing ever. Toni’s heart skipped a beat when the two locked eyes. How was it possible that the girl would get even more beautiful each time she looked at her?

“I had fun with you these past two days.” Cheryl said running her thumb along Toni’s hand. This made Toni blush. “I did too Bombshell” Toni replied. Cheryl smiled running her hand down Toni’s arm causing the girl to shiver. “Cheryl I—“ 

“We’re almost here!” Midge announced interrupting them both. The two girls pulled away from each other recovering from a cloud of lust. The girl had only touched her and she already needed more. Cheryl’s hand slipped into Toni’s once again. 

Toni couldn’t help feel a sense of fear as they drove closer to their destination. Even though she and Sweetpea would kill Reggie if he laid a hand on Cheryl, she still worried if he could have brought help. She remembered how Sweetpea has pulled out a knife on him at the party, Reggie was clearly planning something more dangerous now if he threatened them anyway. 

Toni looked at their intertwined hands. She wasn’t going to let fear get in the way of love. Yes love. She loved Cheryl and she wasn’t going to let anyone hurt her.

***************  
When they arrived at Toni’s house, she, Fangs, Cheryl, and Sweetpea climbed out. They opened the trunk getting their things. “Are you guys sure you don’t need an extra set of hands?” Kevin asked. “No, we should be good.” Sweetpea replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blade. Midge’s eyes widened in horror. “Let’s go. I hate violence!” She cried. 

Sweetpea chuckled leaning over and placing a kiss on Midge’s lips. “Get home safe pixie.” He winked. “Aww how cute! They have pet names now.” Kevin teased. Cheryl motioned as though she were throwing up. “Fangs, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Kevin went on, stepping out of the car and pulling him into his embrace. 

It hurt Toni seeing Kevin this worried about Fangs. “Fangs, go with Kevin. Sweetpea and I will handle this.” Toni said. This surprised Fangs. “What? But no serpent stands alone.” Fangs replied. Sweetpea and Toni exchanged a smile. “We won’t be alone. We have each other.” There was a long moment of silence before they all shared a serpent group hug before Fangs got back into the car. 

They watched as the car drove away into the night. “I don’t want you sleeping at home tonight. You should stay with me.” Toni suggested to Cheryl. “Of course.” Cheryl beamed. “But I must warn you. My claustrophobia acts up in small houses.” Toni playfully rolled her eyes at this. “Shut the fuck up.” Toni said before pulling her closer. “Shut the fuck up.” Sweetpea said doing his best Toni impersonation. Toni flipped him the bird all while looking into the redhead’s beautiful brown eyes. 

*************  
The two girls were laying on Toni’s bed watching Girl Asleep on Netflix. The room was dark. Only the light from the tv illuminated their face. “This movie is so weird.” Cheryl giggled. “I know right?” Toni replied. The two broke into a fit of giggles at the outlandish scenes that played from the tv. 

When they stopped they only stared into each other’s eyes. “Hey, do you want to go up to the roof? The stars are still out.” Toni asked. Cheryl sat up biting her lip. “Of course my little buskers queen.” She replied. Toni grabbed a blanket and an old CD player before they made their way out of Toni’s window. 

*************  
They had set up their blanket and radio on the roof. They laid on their backs star gazing. Great Divide by The Cardigans played from the CD player. The music went perfect with the night and created a dream-like ambiance. Stars were scattered across the sky. “That one looks like a fish.” Cheryl pointed out. 

“Where?” Toni asked trying to find it. Cheryl pointed it out, but it Toni couldn’t find it. Cheryl grabbed her hand and led it to where she was pointing. Toni had found it but wanted to play with the girl. “I can’t seem to find it…” she said shifting her body until she ended up rolling on top of Cheryl. ”Perv.” Cheryl teased. 

Toni smelled the familiar scent of vanilla. Cheryl’s Eyes has darkened and they were now filled with desire. A smirk played on Toni’s lips. She hummed to the tune of the song. Cheryl’s gaze went from Toni’s eyes to her lips. Toni’s did the same. The girl’s lips were so inviting. Toni leaned in about to close the gap when she heard felt something her arm.

“Fuck!” Toni cursed as the rock rolled off of the roof. “Who the f—“ “TOPAZ YOU FUCKING LEZZIE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!” A familiar voice shouted. “Oh my god.” Cheryl cried with a voice shaking with fear. 

Her eyes had already began to water and fear and panic had shown in them. “Toni, please don’t go down there. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Cheryl cried. Toni helped Cheryl to her feet. “I want you to go inside and tell Sweetpea that Reggie’s here.” Toni told her. Cheryl shook her head. “Toni, I can’t allow this to happen to you. I’ll just go down there with him. He’s—“ “Cheryl no! I love you and I’m not letting him take you away.” Toni replied. 

Cheryl cracked a smile. “My knight in shining leather.” Cheryl whispered before pulling Toni in for a kiss. The kiss didn’t feel sexual, but loving. She savored the sweet taste of the girl’s lips. Toni could feel butterflies in her stomach when Cheryl pulled away. “Now go!” At that Cheryl made her way over toward Toni’s window and Toni followed after her. “Be careful, he’s throwing rocks.” Toni warned.

“CHERYL, NO ONE HAS TO GET HURT IF YOU COME DOWN HERE BABY, I PROMISE.” Reggie begged. He looked absolutely insane. A wicked smile formed on his face. Cheryl climbed through the window. “GIVE ME MY GIRLFRIEND BACK OR YOU’LL PAY YOU LEZZIE BITCH!” Reggie cried. Anger boiled within Toni. 

She carefully made her way down the roof because it wasn’t that far a fall down. When she made it to the ground, Reggie charged toward her knocking Toni to the ground. Her back slammed against the porch sending a sharp pain throughout her body. Toni tried to get him off of her but Reggie punched her in the face causing her to cry out in pain. 

Fuck, this guy was insane. Where the hell was Sweetpea? They rolled struggling to gain the upper hand until Toni managed to get out of his grap. As soon as she did she stood to her feet, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the blade. Sweetpea came rushing out of the house carrying his. 

Angered at the site of him Sweetpea was about to charge for him when Reggie suddenly pulled out a gun causing Toni and Sweetpea’s bodies to go cold. “Uh uh don’t even fucking try it.” Reggie snickered. “I will fucking blow your brains out you serpent scum piece of shit.” Reggie hissed at Sweetpea. Sweetpea’s face was red with rage. 

“Reggie, put the gun down.” Toni ordered. Reggie pointed the gun at Toni who stepped back. “Shut the fuck up! Everything was fine until you came here Topaz. You just had to fuck everything up. That’s what you Southsiders do you come to our town, our schools and think you belong! Well you don’t! You never will and I’ll be damned if you take away my girlfriend. Get the fuck out of my neighborhood you—“ 

Before he could even finish he had struck a nerve in Toni. She knew that he had a gun, but she didn’t care. She charge forward. “TONI NO!!!” Sweetpea screamed. Toni crashed into him and the sound of a gunshot sounded. “TONI!!!” Sweetpea screamed. “TONI OH MY GOD!!” Cheryl cried suddenly appearing in the doorway and running over toward her. “Cheryl, stay back!” Sweetpea cried grabbing onto her waist. 

Cheryl fought to get out of his grasp but Sweetpea held onto her. His eyes were flooding with tears. “TONI!!! TONII!!” Cheryl cried. She broke down, falling to the ground. She felt like her own life had ended. 

Toni didn’t feel any pain. Not a single bit. In fact, when she looked at Reggie she noticed that he was bleeding and her switchblade had gone through his stomach. The bullet must have shot through the air. Toni looked into his eyes as the life slowly drained out of him. “F-Fuck you bitch.” He said hoarsely. Toni could hear Cheryl’s sobs in the background which made her stand up. 

Sweetpea and Cheryl looked surprised. “TONI!!! Oh my god!!!” Cheryl cried running over to her. Toni winced in pain when she noticed how much of her body hurt. Cheryl pulled her into a hug and Toni wrapped her into one with all of the strength she had at the moment. “I thought I lost you forever.” Cheryl whispered. “Not a chance Princess.” Toni smirked. 

Toni pulled her into a passionate kiss. she could taste the salt from her tears. When they finally broke away Toni looked over at Sweetpea. “I knew you were always the bravest out of all of us.” He said cracking a smile. Toni welcomed him over and they shared a group hug. “I’d do anything for you guys. I love you both so much.” Toni said. 

The sound of a police siren wailed in the distance causing them to pull apart. “It’s okay. I called the police before I got out here.” Cheryl smiled. They looked over at Reggie’s lifeless body on the lawn. Even though he had tried to kill them, it disturbed Toni seeing someone dead on the lawn. “Thank goodness my grandfather’s business trip got extended.” Toni laughed.

As soon as she said that a herd of cop cars pulled up. They ended up asking all of them questions and took away the body. Turns out that Cheryl wasn’t Reggie’s first case of abuse. He had dated another girl by the name of Debby Gibson who had him charged with physical assault. Reggie’s parents would of course be devastated when they found out but Toni had to do it or he would have killed them. Luckily, the cops understood. 

***************  
A few weeks later…..

The pink and purple neon lights illuminated the retro diner that was Pop’s. Cheryl, Toni, Kevin and Fangs sat at a booth. Sweetpea had gone back home to the Southside and Midge was visiting him at the moment. One could only imagine what they were up to. 

“Wait until we get back to school. We’re so going to be Riverdale’s It couple.” Cheryl stated proudly flipping her hair and resting her head on Toni’s shoulder for a split second. “Ahh, not so fast Miss Bombshell, but word around town is that Bughead and Varchie are both—“ “I’m sorry who?” Cheryl asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. “It must be Opposite Day. No one outshines the superior ship that is Choni.” Cheryl replied confidently. Toni was amused by their conversation. 

“I think we’re pretty cute.” Fangs said looking at Kevin. “Can’t disagree with that.” Kevin smiled leaning in and kissing him on the lips. “Okay...so who’s really the core four?” Toni asked suddenly curious. Cheryl looked surprised by this. “T.T, I can’t believe you would ask such a question. Clearly, it’s us.” Cheryl replied smiling scooting close to Toni until she was practically in her lap. 

Toni put her arm around Cheryl. Cheryl smiled deviously planting kisses on the girl’s neck. Fuck. Toni could arrest feel her arousal coming on. They couldn’t do this at the table. “Cheryl…” Toni whimpered. “Get a room you two!” Kevin said throwing a fry at them. 

Cheryl pulled away from Toni leaving her wanting more. Noticing this she smirked mischievously. “You’re playing a dangerous game Princess.” Toni said with a grin. Cheryl suddenly climbed over her making sure Toni got a good look at her cleavage and ass. “Talk to you two boys later. Toni and I have some...unfinished business.” Cheryl said seductively. This turned Toni on even more. Kevin and Fangs said their farewells. She stood to her feet taking the girl’s soft hand in her own letting her lead them out of the restaurant. This summer had been amazing. She hadn’t expected to come here and get the girl of her dreams. Who would have known that it would have been the one and only Cheryl Marjorie Blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! One more to go!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts up

Toni stared at herself in the mirror. School had started and it was the first day. Toni had changed her outfit about a dozen times until she settled on a pair of blue jeans with rips in them, white tank top, and black beanie. 

She felt like she was forgetting something. “Flannel!” She said to herself. The sunlight of the early morning powered through her window. Toni had a vinyl playing on her record player. It was Caring is Creepy by The Shins. 

Playing music on days like this calmed her. She closed her eyes as she listened to the song. It made her think of Cheryl. Oh Cheryl. How her feelings for her had grown. Pushing her thoughts aside, she took a deep breath before looking at herself once more. 

*************  
A half hour later, she heard the sound of a car horn beeping outside her window. She ran over looking to see that it was Kevin. “Beep Beep bitch! Get in!” He shouted, from the sun roof. Toni couldn’t help but laugh before she gave him a wave and headed outside. 

When she climbed in, she saw Midge in the front seat. “Hey girl, you ready for the first day?” Midge asked. “Maybe....” Toni said hesitantly. To be honest she was nervous as hell. She wasn’t sure how the people at school were going to treat her. Word already got around town that she was a Southsider.

“You’re signing up for the squad.” Midge declared. “No. I’m not.” Toni replied rolling her eyes. Midge had been begging her too all summer. “Yes, you are.” Midge laughed. “I don’t think so Ms. Klump.” Toni teased. 

At that moment Kevin was about to pull off when the sound of a blasting stereo and a red convertible stopped them. “GOD DAMN IT!” Kevin shouted. Cheryl. Toni’s heart rate sped up. She looked over seeing Cheryl in the car wearing her signature sun glasses and her hair hanging majestically passed her shoulders. Hollywood by Marina and the Diamonds sounded from her radio. 

“Kevin, Midge, and if it isn’t....Queen of the Buskers. Move out of my way.” Cheryl replied rudely. Toni couldn’t focus on her words. She only focus on the girl’s lips and how much she wanted to kiss them. “Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face Bombshell?” Toni winked. 

Cheryl lowered her glasses looking disgusted. “As if!” She said before speeding away. Toni chuckled to herself. She was sure this girl was going to be the death of her. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” Kevin said before turning on the radio. We Don’t Believe What’s on Tv by 21 Pilots blasted through the speakers as they sped off. 

*****************  
They pulled into the busy school parking lot. Expensive cars and students that looked like they belonged in an early 2000s teen drama film populated the parking lot. In one area sat a grungy looking group of people passing a joint around in a van. On another side were the river vixens laughing and gossiping about something unheard. Everyone seemed to stare at Toni as she hopped out of Kevin’s car. 

When she got inside she strutted through the hallway alongside Midge and Kevin. Everyone stared at them as they made their way passed everyone. Toni felt uncomfortable with all of the states she was getting but she didn’t show that. 

“Alright. First things first. It’s your first day, so you have to join a club or a sport. We have Graphic design, photography, year book, mathletes, girls soccer, soft ball—“ “cheeerleading!” Midge butted in interrupting Kevin and raising her eyebrows suggestively at Toni. 

“Guys, I don’t want to join a club. Besides it’s only my first day. I love photography, but I prefer it to be a solo thing.” Toni said. “Suit yourself.” Kevin said holding up his hands. 

“Oh my gawd. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” A voice called causing them all to look in the direction of the voice. Within seconds everyone had made a pathway in the hallway. Toni saw Cheryl descending upon the stairs. She was able to get a better look at her outfit now. 

Her heart rate sped up. Cheryl wore a short red dress that hugged her in all the right places. It was paired with thigh high boots. “Excuse me?” Toni asked when she noticed Cheryl was looking at her. She must have been talking to her. “You’re excused. What is someone like you doing in my school?” She hissed. 

Toni bit her tongue, trying to hold back from saying something she’d regret. The Girl was t making it easy. “Are we going to have a problem?” Toni asked stepping closer to her. “I don’t know, are we?” Cheryl replied stepping even closer until their noses were practically touching. Everyone watched in anticipation. Kevin had his phone out recording. “WOOOORLD STAAAAR!” Someone shouted in the background. 

Toni could smell the girl’s perfume. Vanilla. The smell that always drove her insane. Right now her palms were getting sweaty and her heart felt as though it were going to beat out of her chest. Cheryl glared harshly at her. “Listen, I don’t want any problems.” Toni started. 

“Oh there won’t be. So long as you go back to the Southside, where you belong.” Cheryl said smiling. God she was a bitch. Toni clenched her fists. Cheryl noticed this. “What are you going to do? Pun—“ Before she could even finish, Toni grabbed the girl, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Cheryl smiled kissing back. Everyone in the hallway gasped in shock. Cheryl placed her arms around Toni’s neck at the same time as Toni slid hers around Cheryl’s waist. Kevin and Midge looked at the two strangely. 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Midge asked confused. Kevin looked as though he had suddenly realized something. His eyes grew wide. “Seriously, you guys? Role play in school?” The others watching expressed concern and continued to talk as the two kissed. 

Cheryl lifted up her leg wrapping it around Toni’s waist. Toni boosted her up until both legs were wrapped around her waist. Cheryl’s tongue begged for entry and Toni let her in. Their tongue’s fought for dominance until Toni let Cheryl win. 

Cheryl moaned into the kiss, pulling away and getting back on her feet. The two gazed into each other’s eyes lustfully. Cheryl pulled away. “Just kidding! She’s my girlfriend. Now shoo bitches!” Cheryl said as everyone began to scatter. 

Toni laughed shaking her head. “Do you always have to make a show out of everything babe?” Cheryl seemed almost offended by her question. “T.T, I’m offended. By now you should know my coming out should be something to be seen and celebrated.” Cheryl replied. 

“You’re so extra babe.” Toni said, pulling the girl close to her. “I know.” Cheryl replied flipping her hair and leaning in for another kiss. Toni loved kissing Cheryl. The girl tasted like cherries. “I love you.” Cheryl whispered against her lips. This warmed Toni’s heart. “I love you too princess.” Toni replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far.


End file.
